Shadow Mario
Shadow Mario is one of the unlockable characters. He was added in v.0.2, and is a clone of Mario. Moveset Basic Moveset: * Punch: By pressing the first button, this melee attack does 1 damage. * Side Kick: By pressing down and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage. * Jump Kick: By pressing the up button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage. * Dive: By pressing either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 3 damage. Specials: * Shadow Ring: By pressing the second button, this ranged attack does 3 damage. * Shadow Energy: By pressing down and the second button, this melee attack does 2 damage. * Super Jump: By pressing the up button and the second button, this melee attack does 4 damage. Showdown Attack: * Shadow Slicer: Shadow Mario slices through the air with his paintbrush, dealing 8 damage per hit. Skin Swaps Shadow Mario has 4 skin swaps: Beige S. Mario, Gold S. Mario, Red S. Mario (Similar to Mario) and Green S. Mario (Similar to Luigi). S. Mario chracter|Normal S. Mario Screenshot (20).png|Beige S. Mario Screenshot (21).png|Gold S. Mario Screenshot (22).png|Red S. Mario Bandicam 2014-12-14 09-35-57-562.jpg|Green S. Mario Attributes .]] Shadow Mario is ranked 5th in the tier list in the S tier, the highest of the Mario clones. Shadow Mario has one of the best aerials in the game, being the only one than Kamek and King Bob-Bomb that can combo into itself upon landing and jumping right after he lands. He also has a good projectile in his Shadow Ring, which can also be good for comboing and supporting his approach, despite it having the slowest speed out of all the projectiles. Overall, Shadow Mario has a good combo game, along with dealing decent damage and having some fast normals, as well as one of the best dash attacks which in itself can be used as a decent escape move, even with its short ending lag. However, out of all the Mario clones, Shadow Mario is the slowest of them all, but his dash attack and wave sliding can cover up his mobility quite nicely. But, the random factor in his Shadow Energy is the one thing that keeps him from being any higher, plus it takes a while to charge. But overall, Shadow Mario is the best of all the Mario clones for being the only one where lag is barely present in his move-set, and that and more places him in the S tier. How to Unlock SPOILERS! Play 5 matches in Showdown Mode Trivia *Shadow Mario was the first clone in Mushroom Kingdom Showdown. * Shadow Mario was the first character tease in Mushroom Kingdom Showdown. * Shadow Mario was the first unlockable character. * Shadow Mario's sounds are the distorted versions of Mario's sounds, in a similer style to Super Mario Sunshine. Either that or his sound clips from Mario Golf Toadstool Tour were reused. * In his Color Swaps, his skin doesn't change. Instead, only his clothes change. * Shadow Mario is one of two (Mario) clone characters, along with Dr. Mario. * Shadow Mario is the highest ranked of the Mario clones in the tier list. * Shadow Mario is the only Mario clone that can't Firewall. * You fight him in platform castle. Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Clones Category:V.0.2 Category:Middleweight Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier B Characters Category:Tier A Characters Category:High Tier